1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for securing a drumstick, and more particularly to a device which can securely locate and easily adjust an angle of the drumstick.
2. Description of Related Art
Drums have been popular musical instruments for thousands of years all over the world, and the bass drum has become particularly popular in modern music. In performance, the drum generally has a drumstick frame 50, as shown in FIG. 6. The drumstick frame 50 includes two side rods (not numbered), each having a sleeve 51 mounted to a respective end thereof. A pivot 52 is connected between the two sleeves 51. One end of the pivot 52 extends outwardly from one of sleeves 51 and is connected with a spring 53 provided for reset control of a drumstick 60. A device for securing the drumstick 60 is mounted on the pivot 52 and connected to a pedal of the drum. The securing device is composed of a pedestal 55 and a rotator 57. The drumstick 60 includes a stem 61 extending through the pedestal 55 and the rotator 57. A first bolt 56 and a second bolt 58 are respectively screwed into the pedestal 55 and the rotator 57 to retain the stem 61. Therefore, a user can operate the drumstick 60 by trampling the pedal. Also, to obtain various sound effect, a head (not numbered) of the drumstick 60 are divided into several parts wrapped by different materials, such as rubber, blanket and wood. The adjustment of the head is accomplished by releasing the bolts 56, 58 and rotating the drumstick 60 to a desired position.
The above mentioned securing device and adjustment manner all have disadvantages. When the drum is operated for a long period of time, the bolts 56, 58 may become loose, thus the drumstick 60 may shift and cause the head to generate disharmony sound due to the beat of different parts. Moreover, the adjustment of the drumstick 60 is accomplished depending on the sight of a user, therefore, error may occur during the adjustment.
The present invention provides an improved device for securing a drumstick to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.